


Satisfying

by philsgiggles



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: "I think it would be quite satisfying to just bite into someone's neck."- Phil Lester, Spooky Week 2018





	Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The feel of skin rising up, enveloping teeth as they sank down, pliable like a crisp apple and so much more _juicy_. Skin giving way like gelatin left in the freezer to harden. Skin like a marshmallow, running away from sharp incisors until there was nowhere else to go to escape.

The sharp tang of blood running over a tongue, filling a mouth with warmth. Some would slip out of the corners, no matter how quickly it was being swallowed, and stain the skin there. It would drip off onto his neck, slipping under his shirt and leaving a long, luminous trail over his chest that burned with savory fire. And it would rub off on the other man, smudging and smearing and making his delectable skin even more enthralling.

And the sounds Dan would make, oh the many sounds. He was never able to control those sounds. The little gasps that would escape through the barrier made by digging his own teeth into his bottom lip. The deep moans that would start deep in his chest and rumble up through his throat, vibrate against Phil’s lips. And those needy whines that stuck in the soft palate of his mouth, unable to come forward out through his mouth and into the air.

How he would throw his head back, exposing more of the long length of unblemished skin to Phil’s advances. He would grab at Phil’s dark hair, fingers stalling whenever his tongue would brush the skin around the mark. He would push his leg snug between Phil’s, press every sizzling inch of them tight together. They would be joined from ankle to shoulder. Their They would share each other’s life in every way imaginable.

Phil would love it. God, he would fucking love it. He would savor every touch, every taste, every sound as he dug his teeth in. He would treasure it, keep the precious memory cradled in a golden urn in a secure recess in his mind where he could visit it when the world needed some golden sheen.

He would suck the shimmering life out of Dan’s emptying veins, feel it pulsing as it slithered down his throat until Dan’s heart was pumping frantically, searching for what it had lost. And Dan would join him, resolve the last great remaining difference between the two, the one that was screaming at Phil, even if Dan was unaware. Dan would cross the chasm and make the change he could never undo.

“Phil?” He was standing in the doorway, a blurry silhouette in the darkness. His voice was thick with sleep, but its pouty edge was still present. “Come back.”

“Yeah. ‘M coming, just taking out my contacts. Gimme one sec.” Phil made a closed-lipped smile spread across his face. God. Looking at Dan now, his far-off dream seemed so much more real, more present. And seeing how appealing, how irresistible he was, how his vulnerability cruelly teased him, was driving a hard stake through his heart. He could feel it crack. Phil heard his own blood pounding in his ears as he gripped the sink’s edge to hold himself back. It was deafening.

“‘Mkay,” Dan mumbled, walking the few steps to reach Phil. He put a steady hand on his lower back, finding a secure place in the gentle recess of his spine, and leaned in to connect their lips. “Quickly.”

He started the walk out of the bathroom back into their room, still shrouded in darkness. It was surprising he was able to see at all; sometimes Phil underestimated what normal people could see or hear. Dan fixed Phil with a smoldering look that might have been wasted in the dark on anyone else. Fuck.

Did he not know he had no need to seduce him? Phil was already at his beck and call, wrapped around his little finger like a length of silky twine. Dreams of Dan, his body, his skin, his blood, plagued Phil day and night, driving him mad with want. And yet Dan believed he had to make an effort to get him interested. Phil would have to change that foolish notion. He had no business doubting how irresistible he was.

As Dan walked away, his enticing smell left with him, dissipating in the air, calming Phil’s heart minisculely and dampening his suppressed pants. He took deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth in a mechanical rhythm until he could feel his pulse begin to slow.

Phil looked back at his reflection in the mirror when his breath finally evened out. Maybe one day. For now, he had his fantasies to keep him above water and his will strong. And something else of Dan’s he could suck.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I couldn't resist that last line...
> 
> I'm constantly playing catchup with "The Urge." One day I hope to achieve that level of genius.
> 
> Kudos/comments make me happier than Phil watching mercilessly as Dan falls out of his chair!


End file.
